


a requiem, a farewell

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Undead, Wordcount: 100-500, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 3: UndeadRayla wasn’t supposed to get bit.





	a requiem, a farewell

It wasn’t meant to end like this.

Rayla wasn’t supposed to get bit.

Yet, she did, while  _ saving Callum _ . Instead of him, she took the blow, and now she was gone, chained to a wall. Cold, feral,  _ dead _ .

_ It should have been you. _

The pain just grew, and the past few hours was repeating itself in his head over and over again.

They had cried, huddled close together and said their farewells. They had the luxury of getting to say goodbye in peace instead of being eaten by a horde or having to abandon the injured one.

Yet, that didn’t make it any easier.

Because in the end he had still lost her, Rayla was still dead, now turned into one of the undead monsters.

It was torture just looking at her, and he knew she wouldn’t want this either.

He knew what he had to do.

But first, farewell.

Callum presses two of his fingers against his lips softly, while trying to stop shaking. The salty tears kept running down his red, puffy face, clear beads that showed his distress. This couldn’t be happening, please, this could not be happening.

_ It’s happening. _

He gently placed the two fingers onto the forehead of what once had been his girlfriend. She now stared at him with soulless eyes, trying to bite him out of pure instinct while letting out a loud, disgusting growl that sent shivers down his spine. This wasn’t Rayla anymore, and would never be again.

That symbolic kiss, his fingers on her forehead marked the end of what they had once had. It was cruel, yet he couldn’t deny it when the truth was in front of him.

She was gone.

“Rayla, I’m sorry.”

His voice was shaking, cracking. Just those three words were so painful to say.

He took out his gun and placed it against her forehead.

Deep breaths Callum, you need to do this.

You need too…

_ You’re shooting your girlfriend. _

“I love you.”

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
